everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
No Love? No Choice
(We open up on a far-too pale man with long blue hair and wearing a purple velvet robe. He's sitting on his bed with a crystal ball, going through images.) Nicholas Alwell: Well, well, well. New Troy. A lovely little place...and very beneficial to the stability of Melevia. (He waves a hand over the ball. An image of Nia appears.) Nicholas Alwell: Limelyn is still looking for a suitor...and those two are the same age. Perhaps...a little manipulation is in order. I doubt she will mind much once the spell takes effect. Besides, the sheer size of New Troy's treasury...it could solve our economic crisis. (Nicholas grins.) Nicholas Alwell: Maybe a little magic is in order... (Cut to Nia in her room. A servant knocks on the door, and she opens it. He's holding a fruit basket.) Servant: My lady, Prince Limelyn of Melevia has sent you a gift. Nia Troy: Melevia? Never heard of it. Servant: Not many have. The country is small and poor. Their king is having problems fixing the economic crisis. (Nia takes an apple from the basket and takes a bite.) Nia Troy: *swallows* Sounds like a real problem down there...I think something's wrong with this apple. (She falls to the ground and grabs her phone. She sends an SOS message to Foxx Otur before collapsing. She then opens her eyes and they glow brightly, washing the whole kingdom in bright light before fading. She gets up and walks to her parents' study where they are working. They look up at her their eyes slightly glowing. Nia Troy: I would like to know of my upcoming marriage to Prince Limelyn. Vernal: The preparations are underway and you two will be married by tomorrow. Nia Troy: Yes, that is certainly good news. Elena Troy: Come now Nia, you have a wedding dress to be fitted for. (Nia follows her mother to another room. Meanwhile in Melevia. Limelyn is getting ready for his journey. He looks at the picture of Nia and stares at it for a long, long time, then sighs.) Limelyn Alwell: Alright...you're doing this for our country. (In New Troy preparations are buzzing for the marriage of Princess Nia and Prince Limelyn. A portal opens up in the palace and Foxx Otur runs out of it. Foxx Otur: Nia?! NNia ! I got your message I came as fast as I co- what?! (He sees Nia being fitted for a wedding dress and his jaw drops. She really is beautiful in a dress. He slicks back his hair and stolls up to her.) Foxx Otur: Hey there beautiful. (Nia smacks him to the wall. Foxx tries to get up but Nia chokes him. ) Nia Troy: Get out of my palace you filthy animal! I'm getting married. (Foxx is thrown out of the palace. He runs off to the beach to sulk. Suddenly Nyan-chan pops in and she startes pulling on his shirt. She grabs a stick and starts writing out what happened on the sand.) Nyan-chan: Nyan! You have to save them! Foxx Otur: You're right Nyan-chan. Nia doesn't even want to get married! Let alone wear a dress! We gotta do something! Let's crash a wedding but first we'll need reinforcements! (The camera cuts to the next day. Limelyn arrives with his father. The Hunters are on the rooftops of one of the districts in New Troy going through their plan. Adam Beetle: Alright here's how it's gonna go down. Adolpha, Yoruko, Trifa, Lupe. You guys get the antidote spray on the crowd. Vidyut, Aki, Valeria, Jewel, you guys cut the power, I'll go in with Shade, Amber, Toni, Ife and Hinoka and we'll shred the place up! Eigou, Kagami, Setsuna, Hachi, Yang, Talia, you guys get everyone out. And Foxx you do the interception. Puchis, claw those Melevian guards eyes out! Got it? Everyone: Got it! Foxx Otur: Alright, let's go crash a wedding! (They all parkour to the palace where the wedding is taking place. As theu run in Vernal leads Nia down the aisle in a stunning dress. The whole place is beautifully decorated and Nicolas is smirking at the prize he will gain from having Nia marry his son. They leap from the roof tops and use their grapling hooks to scale the walls of the palace.) Priest: Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of our Princess Nia to Prince Limelyn. Princess Nia, do you take this prince to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part? Nia Troy: I do. Priest: Prince Limelyn, do you take this princess to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part? Limelyn: I do (The power suddenly went out and the Hunters crash in through the windows. The first team sprays everyone in the crowd with the antidote, another team begins trashing everything and another team is getting the panicking people out. However the ceremony continues.) (The ring is placed on Nia's ring finger and she is about to do the same for Limelyn when Foxx runs in and pours the antidote on her and her parents as he leaps over them and he dives down and the ring miraculously slips onto his ring finger. Nia stumbles back along with her parents and grips her head. Seeing what happened she angruly rips off her dress and she and her friends all start angrily beating on Limelyn who is unprepared. Nicolas tries to make a run for it.) Vernal: Oh no you don't! (He and Elena strike the wizard down together and they start fighting it out against him and his spells. Elena uses her bat to cleave through his spells and she and Vernal tackle him and hold him to the ground. Meanwhile Nia and the Hunters are still beating down Limelyn and the Puchis are attacking the guards.) Limelyn Alwell: *cough, cough* S-Stop it! Y-you don't know what it's like, back in...you don't know why we're doing this! Nia Troy: Wait, what? (Nicholas looks up and sees Vernal. His eyes widen.) Nicholas Alwell: Y-you...you... (Suddenly, he lunges forward and starts strangling Vernal.) Nicholas Alwell: MURDERER! (Everyone gasps. Elena stares at Vernal in shock. Vernal kicks him off of him) Vernal: What do you mean?! Elena Troy: Vernal, what does he mean?! Nicholas Alwell: You killed Vera! Vernal: I swore an oath to never kill when I became king! I've never heard of her before! Nicholas Alwell: Your soldiees killed her, so what difference does it make?! (They continue fighting. Vernal is clearly winning. He grabs Nicholas by the face and holds him down, restraining him.) Vernal: I didn't order them! They automatically attack intruders! Elena Troy: Nicholas please. We can work this out. We'll offer you a deal. Accept our aid in your economic crisis and be sent back to your nation. Or you can continue this feud! We didn't know! Please calm down! (Nicholas striggles but he knows he will lose. He sighs and accepts the offer. Nia helps Limelyn up and Trifa bandages him up.) Nia Troy: Sorry. We didn't know. Limelyn Alwell: We're both at fault here. I'm brainwashing you and your people. Nia Troy: Just don't do it again. And try diplomacy next time. (Elena and Vernal are shown giving back Vera's remains to the wizard. The guards formally apologize and are pardoned. The rulers shake hands ending the drama and feud. The camera cuts to Nia watching them leave New Troy along with aid. Foxx hugs her from behind.) Foxx Otur: I saved you! Nia Troy: You're an idiot Foxx. I said thank you like a million times already! Foxx Otur: Well I'm your idiot. FOREVER! Vernal: Nope! (Vernal drags Foxx away from Nia. Foxx continues to spout out his feeling for her making her extremely flustered. The puchis and her friends all laugh at the sight. The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes